


Girasoles

by Ruori



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Brothers, Childhood Memories, Family, Other, Sunflowers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruori/pseuds/Ruori
Summary: Hay plantas que son tan bellas, que nos gustaría parecernos, y eso es lo que pasa cuando dos hermanos van un día de campo a disfrutar juntos, como pocas veces pueden estar... ¿podrán cumplir su promesa y ser como ellas o los cambios les hará ver otros caminos?





	Girasoles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitan/gifts).

> Este fic se me ocurrió tras ver el dibujo que hizo una amiga mía, al verlo la bombilla se me encendió y no pude parar de escribir casi hasta que lo acabé. Y bueno, como se me ocurrió gracias a ella, pues es obvio que se lo voy a dedicar porque se lo merece. Pero bueno, espero que disfrutéis de la historia como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.

Era una tranquila y rutinaria en la casa de los Girikanan, la servidumbre se encontraba trabajando, el más pequeño de la familia, practicando con el balón de fútbol para convertirse en un gran jugador, mientras que todos los demás, junto a Shinjou, estaban trabajando en un gran despacho hablando sobre diversos temas de la empresa.

—Las cuentas de este mes vuelven a ser positivas, Orion últimamente está mejorando bastante, pero seguimos sin encontrar muchos apoyos, ¿Qué podemos hacer, padre?  
Decía un peliblanco al unísono que revisaba por undécima vez aquellos papeles, por miedo a haberse equivocado, levantó la cabeza para observar a los dos adultos que allí de pie, uno miraba la ventana y el otro un ordenador.

—Los apoyos son difíciles de encontrar en una causa como la nuestra… A los gobiernos y a las empresas no les gusta perder poder para dárselo a aquellos que más lo necesitan, tienen miedo—El adulto que miraba a la ventana se giró para mirar directamente a su hijo, apoyándose ligeramente en esta—. Esa es una realidad que debemos aceptar, pero a pesar de todo, Bernard, lo más importante, siempre es la sonrisa de esa gente cuando son ayudados, por eso no debemos rendirnos, nunca lo olvides.

Una sonrisa esbozó el más joven por aquellas palabras, escuchar a su padre hablar de aquello siempre le alegraba, quería ayudar en todo lo posible para que su sueño fuera una realidad. Ojos dirigió al moreno que todavía no había hablado, esperando el balance de los países nuevos a los que Orion había ayudado.

—Desde de mi punto de vista, señor Valentín, todo avanza correctamente. De lo países a los que hemos empezado a ayudar hace un poco más de un año, ya hemos conseguido que los niños tengan una escuela donde aprender y también la desnutrición ha disminuido… y aquí, puede verse lo que se divierten jugando al fútbol, eres un buen jugador y entrenador, Bernard.

Shinjou explicaba mientras giró la pantalla del ordenador a los otros dos presentes y les enseñaba los gráficos e imágenes que ahí se encontraban.

—El fútbol es divertido y ayuda a esos niños a crecer felices, siempre es un placer poder ayudar en esas cosas, Shinjou, padre. Aunque no sé cuando habéis sacado esas fotos.

Valentín empezó a reír para instantes después empezar a toser un poco, el ayudante, se acercó con rapidez a este y le ayudó a sentarse, bajo la mirada de un sorprendido y extrañado Bernard que no conseguía comprender que estaba ocurriendo. El mayor darse cuenta, de inmediato habló para poder tranquilizarle.

—No te preocupes, antes de la reunión he estado bastante ocupado y de reírme pues creo que aún me he cansado más, perdón.

Ambos adultos tenían claro que no se había creído nada por el rostro que mostraba en ese momento, así que se miraron entre sí pensando en como poder librarse de explicaciones cuando pudieron escuchar un llanto procedente del exterior. Shinjou se acercó a la ventana para saber que había pasado, para ver a un Froy en el suelo llorando.

—Parece que el pequeño se ha caído y se ha hecho daño, ¿por qué no vas a ver que le ocurre a tu hermano, Bernard? Ya me quedo yo con tu padre, ya solo faltan unos detalles, así que podrías hasta tomarte el día libre.

Durante unos segundos bastante tensos, se mantuvo en silencio para seguidamente encogerse de hombros y levantarse e irse de la sala, no sin antes inclinarse ante ambos, dejándoles más relajados, pues una vez más habían conseguido despistarlo.

—Últimamente padre y Shinjou están bastante raros… ¿se puede saber que les pasa? Secretos y más secretos, espero que no sea nada malo—Susurraba para si mismo avanzando por los pasillos para bajar a buscar a su hermanito—Supongo que serán negocios más complicados y delicados en los cuales todavía no me puedo meter.

Cuando llegó no se esperó ni unos instantes para abrir la gran puerta y salir para ayudar a su hermano.

—Froy, ¿estás bien? Espero que no te hayas hecho mucho daño—Preguntó con ligero tono de preocupación en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que se colocó junto a este y se agachaba.

El pequeño miró a su hermano mayor antes de cogerle de la chaqueta con su diestra y negar con la cabeza. 

—No… solo es que me he vuelto a caer una vez más, no me gusta caerme, quiero ya aprender a jugar bien—Soltó mientras se apoyaba en su brazo para poder continuar sin que este le escuchara—Ya quiero crecer y ser como tú.

Una risa salió de los labios del mayor mientras sacaba un pañuelo y le limpiaba las lágrimas.

—El fútbol, como todos los deportes y muchas cosas en la vida, requieren de mucho esfuerzo y constancia, no puedes pedir ser el mejor habiendo jugado solo un año—Con la mano libre acarició su cabello—. Pero, estoy seguro, Froy, de que algún día serás un gran jugador a la que mucha gente admirará y querrá seguir tu ejemplo.

—¿De verdad crees eso y no me estás mintiendo? —Emoción habían aparecido en los orbes del niño, pues creía fuertemente en las palabras de Bernard—¿Podré ser igual que tú?

—Serás mucho mejor que yo, hermanito. Pero, para ello, lo primero que tienes que hacer es dejar de llorar y levantarte, para demostrar a todos que no hay nada que pueda detenerte.

Tras el pequeño discurso el niño encantado de tener a su hermano junto a él en ese momento, se limpió las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban con su chaqueta y se levantó.

—¡Hermano juguemos al fútbol juntos! Papa me ha dicho que eres muy bueno.

—¿De verdad te ha dicho eso? —Sonrisa esbozó al ver que había recuperado esa alegría que le caracterizaba, se alzó para mirar a los lados antes de susurrar solo para que él lo escuchara—De acuerdo entonces, pero iremos a otro lugar, así si me buscan no me podrán encontrar.

Muy feliz de escuchar eso, Froy le tomó de la mano esperando a ser guiado. Una vez seguros de que nadie los miraba, emprendieron el paso con tranquilidad, al unísono que ambos hablaban de cualquier cosa.

—Todavía no me has dicho donde vamos, parece que está muy lejos… Me aburro.

—Ya falta muy poco, pero debes taparte los ojos para que así pueda darte una sorpresa, ¿confías en mí?

De inmediato, cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver nada, y, sin decir nada más, se dejó llevar durante varios minutos hasta que se detuvo de repente.

—Ya puedes abrirlos, dime que te parece. Cuando lo descubrí de suerte un día, pensé de inmediato en traerte aquí.

El menor abrió los ojos para sorprenderse con el paisaje que tenía delante. Un gran campo lleno de flores de varios tipos, pero las que más le llamaron la atención fueron los girasoles que solo había tenido oportunidad de ver en imágenes pues creía que en Rusia no podía crecer.

Se soltó enseguida para poder ir a mirarlos de más de cerca, seguido de Bernard que se imaginaba una reacción así por parte de él, al parecer sí había acertado.

—¡Hay tantos y tantos girasoles! Nunca me imaginé poder verlos tan de cerca… muchas gracias hermano, me encanta—aunque se detuvo enseguida, ya que se había dado cuenta de un detalle—. No son iguales a las fotos que he visto, en una estaban con agachados y en otra miraban al lado contrario, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, los girasoles son unas plantas que aprovechan al máximo la luz solar, ¿cómo? Es sencillo, las flores siguen la trayectoria del Sol durante todo el día. Ahora están mirando al este, pero por la tarde verás como miran al oeste.

Con atención escuchaba muy interesado para aprender sobre esas flores que tantas veces le habían llamado la atención, quería saber más sobre ellas.

—Esas flores son entonces las más fuertes, porque son capaces de aprovecharlo todo al máximo, son geniales.

Bernard ante eso empezó a reír, pues él hace bastante tiempo también había pensado de ese modo pero con otras plantas. Negó con la cabeza ante la confusa mirada del otro.

—No, Froy, todas las flores y plantas son fuertes. Hace mucho no eran igual que ahora, han ido evolucionando poco a poco, para así poder sobrevivir y soportar los cambios sin llegar a extinguirse—esperaba que no le aburriera la explicación—. Por ejemplo, hay plantas que usan su aroma para atraer a los insectos y comérselos u otras que se enrollan a los árboles para llegar a ver el Sol.

—Entonces todas las plantas son fuertes porque son únicas y especiales—Resumió mientras seguía atento esta vez a todas las flores— Aunque todas las flores sean increíbles quiero ser como un girasol, poder siempre seguir la luz, de forma que nunca me perderé, ¿y tú cual quieres ser hermanito?

Diestra a la barbilla se llevó, no se esperaba una pregunta así en ningún momento, pero ante el rostro curioso, tenía claro que no se iría sin tener una respuesta sincera.

—El girasol sería una buena respuesta, pero ese es tu camino. Creo que seré una hiedra, que crece alrededor de los árboles con delicadeza y sin hacerles daño, para así alcanzar la luz.

—Hagamos una promesa, que siempre daremos lo mejor de nosotros y nunca nos rendiremos para convertirnos en la planta que hayamos elegido, ¿te parece bien? —Durante la pregunta mostró el meñique para sellar así la promesa.

—Me parece bien, porque tengo claro que serás el mejor girasol, prometo que me convertiré en una hiedra para encontrar siempre la luz que me permitirá avanzar—tras eso juntaron los meñiques con una gran sonrisa—. Esto será un secreto entre nosotros, al igual que este lugar.

—¡Es una gran idea! —Exclamó Froy muy contento, al mismo tiempo que cogió el balón y lo chutó en dirección a su hermano—Y ahora vamos a jugar al fútbol que tengo muchas ganas de seguir jugando, porque no me voy a rendir.

—Vamos allá, a ver si eres capaz de quitarme el balón, hermanito, no te lo voy a dejar fácil.

Y con esas palabras, el mayor de los hermanos empezó a correr esperando que el menor le consiguiera quitar el balón, porque quería enseñarle que más allá de ser el mejor, o no, lo verdaderamente importante era divertirse en todo momento.

Entre risas pasaron el día, solo deteniéndose para ver una vez más como los girasoles ya estaban mirando a otro lado.

Unos años más tarde un muchacho corría en silencio por un camino que tantas veces había recorrido cuando era pequeño, con lágrimas en su rostro pues ya tenía conocimiento de toda la verdad y no deseaba aceptarla, era demasiado cruel.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste tanto? ¿Por qué no te enfrentaste a ella? Quiero saber que ha pasado todo este tiempo, necesito la verdad.

Entre jadeos, llegó a aquel campo en el cual ambos jugaban al fútbol en aquellos días libres, que resultaron en realidad, el método de su padre para ocultar su enfermedad que tanto les había hecho cambiar. Su querido hermano ya no era el mismo, nada era igual, todo por ella y sus terribles métodos que habían pasado desapercibidos por el silencio de Bernard.

Sin intentar parar las lágrimas de sus ojos, miró a aquellos girasoles que tanto admiraba agachados, pues las densas nubes ocultaban el Sol.

—Los girasoles… son bellas flores que miran al Sol, pero en los malos momentos se ocultan para no ver la realidad, ¿debo ser así? —se preguntó a sí mismo, antes de negar energéticamente la cabeza y limpiándose las lágrimas— ¡No me rendiré en los malos momentos! Debo levantarme para poder ayudarle, pero para eso… ya no seré un girasol.  


Se calló y empezó a irse con una sonrisa, mientras una suave brisa hacía mover las flores del lugar.

—¡Seré el árbol que ayudará a la hiedra a llegar hasta el cielo, y así, pueda brillar en todo momento!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, al principio quería poner otro final, pero justo tras ver el capítulo de ayer me fue imposible escribir algo malo sobre esa persona, pues no se lo merece para nada.


End file.
